bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Polk
}} was a Southern employee and one of the projectionists of Joey Drew Studios. A suspicious man who has an uncanny ability to notice trouble, his eventual fate was becoming yet another victim of the studio's strange happenings and paranormal activity. General Description Physical Appearance Buddy Lewek describes Norman as "a character something from the comics", looking elderly with bushy eyebrows. Personality Fitting his job as a projectionist, Norman tended to seek out dark places and avoid drawing attention to himself. Because of this role as an outside observer, he was able to notice some of the strange behavior displayed by his colleagues. Sammy Lawrence once called him "very bright". However, his ability to sneak around undetected led to his eventual downfall, due to the sensitive nature of the information he was mentally exposing himself to. He was also somewhat nosy by the fact that his colleagues apparently respond in annoyance upon finding out he was eavesdropping on them. Because he feels skeptical of Joey Drew's motives, he seems to have something of a rebellious side. Based on his interactions with Daniel Lewek in Dreams Come to Life, he has a confusing sense of humor, by his remark of Joey Drew being dead, before revealing it was merely a joke. Biography Early Life Suspicious Sammy On the unknown date, Norman notes down the strange behavior that Sammy appeared to do almost every recording session. While up in the projector booth and watching the band perform in the recording studio, Sammy would arrive and tell them all to stop and leave. Norman notices that Sammy would turn on the projector, rush back downstairs and then disappear for a long time. Finding Sammy's actions to be the start of a problem, Norman ponders whether or not to speak to Joey about it. He thinks better of it, finding his employer's own actions of late to be just as strange.DIA NOR Diary Projectionist 01 temp.ogg DIA NOR Diary Projectionist 01 temp.ogg - Norman Polk's 1st audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 - The Old Song Looking For Trouble Norman remarks that he naturally prefers dark spaces and notes how his other fellow projectionists find this to be strange. He learned the ins and outs of the studio, as he feels bothered by the studio's looks. He mentions that the workers are rumoring about himself lurking around the areas to "look for trouble". Norman likes the advantage it gives him on being able to see things that no-one else will, especially since they will never know he was there.CH3 AudioLog noman lookingfortrouble.ogg - Norman Polk's 2nd audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall Hearing Noises Norman documents his suspicions that on some occasions he is seemingly not alone in his projection booth, hearing a strange groaning noise. Sensing danger, he resolves to investigate to find the source of the groaning noises. Dreams Come to Life First Meeting Norman Polk first appears in the first chapter, during which he is one of the first employees that Daniel Lewek met. Upon hearing Buddy's position, his eccentric sense of humor becomes apparent. He guides Buddy to Joey Drew's office, only to back out, apparently due to Buddy's lack of knowledge of how to go back. Behind the Studio Whilst Buddy and Dot were exploring the studio, Norman suddenly appears and reveals how the studio was founded, what happened to Henry Stein and why he left Joey Drew Studios, also mentioning that Allison Pendle was not always the voice of Alice Angel, but rather Susie Campbell. He reveals that Joey only hires those with talent and that Buddy's acceptance of Joey's offer may have put him in danger and cautions both him and Dot to be careful. Death and Transformation During the climax, when Buddy and Dot are trying to rescue Dave and Jacob, they discover Norman's ink-covered body, indicating that he is dead. Later on, what is described as an inhuman shriek is heard by Buddy. This is meant to foreshadow Norman's feral transformation into the Projectionist. Bendy and the Ink Machine Norman as a monster now roams around the Cycle, physically encountered in the third and fourth chapter. Norman's audio logs recorded back where he was still human can be found in few chapters. In Chapter 2: The Old Song, his first audio log is found inside the projection booth in the recording studio, where he describes his witness on Sammy's doings, and as well give out hints on how to solve the music puzzle.DIA NOR Diary Projectionist 01 temp.ogg - Norman Polk's 1st audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 - The Old Song His second and last audio log is later found in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, found on Level 14 just outside the maze entrance.CH3 AudioLog noman lookingfortrouble.ogg - Norman Polk's 2nd audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall Boris and the Dark Survival Norman's audio log discussing about the strange groaning sound he heard can be found. Dialogue center Chapter 3: Rise and Fall |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = }} Trivia General Facts * His name may be a reference to Norman R. Palmer, a film editor and the staff projectionist of The Walt Disney Company. * During the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, when asked if Norman is behind the pipe organ in Chapter 2 of the first game, Sammy replied that he didn't know what they meant and simply said that Norman was always bright."The organ... I don't know what you mean. Although Norman, our projectionist.. he was always very bright.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * Norman's coffin can be found in Chapter 2, in the ritual room. Chapter 2: The Old Song * There are several errors and missing lines from Norman's transcript that don't match his audio in Chapter 2: ** In the Game Jolt version of Chapter 2 before the said port's deletion, the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". It was later fixed upon release on Steam. ** While Norman says projection booth, the in-game transcript says projector booth. ** After saying "But Sammy" from the third line, the words "oh no" are missing from the transcript. After that, while the lines say "he doesn't", Norman says "he don't" in a southern manner of speaking. ** Norman's words "I really do" are missing at the end of his words "I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this". ** From the last line, Norman says "I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew ...", the word "got" Norman's transcript is "have" instead. Gallery Voice_of_Norman_Polk.png|Norman's transcript from Chapter 2's previous update. Note that the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". NormanChapter3.jpg|Norman's transcript from Chapter 3. NormanNGrant.png|Norman's name on the coffin. Norman.png|The texture of Norman's name. References ru:Норман Полк Pt-br:Norman Polk Pl:Norman Polk Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters Category:BATDS characters